Most of laminates, especially displays such as liquid crystal panels, have a construction including a luminous body, a reflector plate, a polarizing plate, an anti-dazzling film, a hard coat layer, and a transparent substrate. In particular, a method commonly used in the production of a transparent substrate provided with a hard coat layer includes the steps of: unwinding a transparent substrate in a roll form; forming a hard coat layer on the surface of the transparent substrate; and then winding the assembly, comprising the transparent substrate having a hard coat layer on its surface, into a roll while interposing a polyethylene terephthalate film having a small thickness and a small width as a side tape into between the hard coat layer and the transparent substrate from the viewpoint of preventing adhesion between the hard coat layer and the transparent substrate (a roll-to-roll method). General contents of the roll-to-roll method are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 335559/2000. However, it has been pointed out that the use of the side tape is an obstacle to high-speed production and an increase in production cost. Further, it has also been often pointed out that continuous production of the display in the next step becomes difficult.
On the other hand, the addition of a silicone oil as a leveling agent to the hard coat layer has been proposed. However, when the material per se for hard coat layer formation is curable and slippery, this nature is convenient for handling.
Accordingly, at the present time, a laminate, in which any silicone oil is not used and a product prepared by unwinding a transparent substrate in a roll form and forming a hard coat layer on the surface of the transparent substrate as such can be wound into a roll without the need to use any side tape, has eagerly been desired.